Filthy Muggles
by Ratty Darling
Summary: What happens when Bellatrix Lestange finds herself using muggles as her main source of entertainment? Written by Ratty Darling and Grapenut01, so there is lots of smut and lemons. You have been warned. Sweeney/Lovett Bellatrix/Lovett
1. Part I

Filthy Muggles

Part I

**Written by Grapenut01 and Pandora Spocks**

"… _dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it."_

It was an extremely cloudy day on Fleet Street as Mrs. Lovett gazed at a rather curious looking necklace at St. Dunstan's market.

She stopped, seeing the light catch her eye as it glimmered off a rather interesting golden chain, and dangling from it was a beautifully crafted locket with an emerald 'S' on it in elegant writing.

"S for _Sweeney_…" She murmured to herself smiling. "How much fer the necklace?" She asked the bloke selling it.

"Eh, since your such a pretty lady, I'll give to ya fer - say - one pound." The man answered back curtly, flashing her a mouthful of horribly rotten teeth.

Mrs. Lovett gave him a hesitant smile, slightly disgusted by the man, and replied. "So kind of ya, sir." She said, pulling out a pound from her purse which was nestled comfortably between her bosom, handing it to him and stuffing it back down her dress and holding her hand out for the necklace.

"'Ere ya are." He said, exchanging the necklace for the money.

She took it and quickly began her journey home looking at it before fastening it around her neck letting the locket itself fall down and rest in her cleavage.

Mrs. Lovett was downstairs about a week later rolling out some fresh dough for a fresh batch of pies, humming softly as she worked efficiently.

It was raining terribly outside, the wind that had seized to stop blowing since this morning was now worse than ever, her thoughts on the weather were interrupted, however, when she heard the door open and close abruptly.

A horrible burst of wind filled the room which made her turn around to face the man no other than Sweeney Todd.

"Mista T!" She gasped dropping her rolling pin and holding a hand over her heaving chest where her necklace rested, "Scared me half t'death, love."

She went around the counter.

"I was star'in' t'think ya wouldn' be comin' down. Mus' be like a li'le lake up there." Mrs. Lovett gabbed on going back around the counter to retrieve her rolling pin.

"Awful weather huh dear? A'leas' ya go' some customers. I go' none. Bu' yers should be ready fer tomorrows batch, if this bleedin' rain ever stops."

Mr. Todd did nothing but stare at her, quirking an eyebrow as if he didn't know what she meant.

She sighed, noticing he wasn't listening, as usual. "Well did ya wan' some gin? I was thinkin' o' havin' a glass or two meself before headin' off t'bed."

He nodded, suddenly, his eyes flickering down to the golden chain dangling from around her neck.

She smiled at him and nodded to a booth before turning and reaching up to grab a couple of glasses and a bottle of gin. "Have a sea' Mista T."

She cleaned up her small mess from baking and flitted over sitting across from him with the glasses pouring them both a generous amount.

He took the glass and eyed it curiously, before sipping it grimly and averting his eyes back to her.

She smiled at him and drank some of her gin. "Anythin' else I can' ge' ya love?" She asked, toying with her necklace.

"That is a rather _interesting_ looking necklace, Mrs. Lovett." He saidquietly.

Her eyes lit up as she looked down at her necklace. "Why thank ya. Was a real bargain too down a' the marke'."

"Market, you say?" He replied, sounding oddly interested.

"Mhm." She nodded happily.

"Mind if I have a look at it?"

"Why certainly." She said, moving to take the necklace off.

"Let me help you..." Sweeney suggested, moving to stand as she stared up at him.

"Thank ya dear." She said, turning her back to him as her heart beat faster when she felt his hands move lightly against her skin.

Sweeney grinned mischievously when he felt her stiffen uncomfortably beneath the slight brush of his fingers against her neck.

She bit her lip and trembled slightly at the feel of his touch.

He smiled deviously, pressing his lips firmly onto her neck.

Mrs. Lovett gasped, straightening back up and leaning back against him. "Mista T…" She breathed softly.

Mrs. Lovett heard him chuckle against her as his lips moved to her shoulders, pushing down the sleeve of her dress as he did so.

She bit her lip, tilting her neck and tightening her grip on the table sighing contentedly.

He sucked gently and then roughly on the spot on her shoulder as he moved his hand beneath her dress to wander through her skirts.

She mumbled something that he couldn't understand, before turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing him quickly, not giving him the chance to protest when she found him kissing her back roughly.

The hand that was lost beneath the many layers of her dress soon found its way up her thigh, causing her to moan into his mouth, slipping her tongue into the kiss and tangling her fingers in his hair desperately.

His hand moved further up her thigh before brushing over the fabric covering the part of her body that ached for his touch the most.

She bit his lip lightly pushing closer to him and moving to lay in the booth pulling him down over her.

Strangely delighted with her willingness to let him continue with this, he grinned against her mouth, moving swiftly to slip his hand into her undergarments.

Mrs. Lovett shivered, wrapping her leg around him and kissing him harder, exploring his mouth hungrily with her tongue.

His hand moved delicately against her damp curls before he pressed his thumb against her swollen clit.

Another moan escaped her as she shifted to wrap her other leg around him as well pulling him closer, needing more of him.

Suddenly, he plunged a finger inside of her and began a rough pace, smirking when he heard her squeak and gasp beneath him.

She broke the kiss to tilt her head back gasping for breath, moving with him and moaning his name softly.

Sweeney smirked again when he pulled his hand out her undergarments and stood up to kneel in front on her, positioning his head between her legs.

She whimpered with disappointment as he pulled away, sitting up and leaning on her elbows, looking down at him and breathing heavily. "Mista T, love? Wha' are ya..." She whined breathily before seeing he was kneeling down between her legs. All she could do was stare.

His eyes met hers with a devilish sneer, moving his hands to rip her undergarments from her roughly.

Mrs. Lovett leaned back, grinning at the side of her table and tilting her head back as she shivered in anticipation.

Mr. Todd trailed his forefinger slowly up her bare thigh, pushing up her skirts so that they were in a heap around her waist.

She whimpered as he teased her - squirming beneath him, tightening her grip on the table, needing him badly.

He continued to move at this torturously slow rate, brushing his hand over her clit once more as he did so.

She cried out softly pushing her hips up to him, desperate for more, something, anything!

Sensing her distress, he laughed silently, moving the tip of his middle finger into her before quickly pulling out.

"P-please." Mrs. Lovett whimpered pitifully, squirming terribly beneath him.

"Please what?" He mocked, his enjoyment in this apparent though his words.

"I- I.... I need you, love." She barely managed out.

"I'm sorry... I still am not sure of what it is that you need…"

She cried out softly, shifting and biting her lip hard, unable to help herself as she moved her hand down to help herself.

He slapped her hand away, scoffing at her playfully before scolding, "Patience, my dear, patience."

She shook her head and moved her hand back. "C-can't." She breathed out.

She moved to touch herself again, biting her lip harder and shuddering, knowing he was watching her with intent eyes.

Again he moved her hand away, replacing it with his own and shoving two fingers inside of her.

She moaned and moaned his name in a strangled voice, pushing up to him gripping onto his shoulder. "Mmmhhhmmmm, Mista Todd…"

"Is this what you want, Mrs. Lovett?" He began, thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, nodding her head vigorously.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you..." He suddenly purred, pulling his fingers out of her again and hissing, "You filthy muggle!"

Perhaps if she hadn't been so frustrated with pleasure, she would have been baffled at what he just called her. Whimpering again, she fell back onto the booth, making the seat slick with her own juices.

"P-please…" She begged, staring up at him desperately through hooded molten chocolate eyes.

Grinning, he moved his head down and licked her opening, placing his hands on either side of her knees.

She moaned loudly, arching her back harshly up and pushing herself up to him. "Yes."

If Mrs. Lovett hadn't been so delirious with pleasure, she would have noticed Sweeney's hair growing longer and fading into a more grayish black, she would have noticed his hands shrinking and his nails growing longer as they continued to rest on her knees; she would have noticed his body shrinking and his chest enlarging in size… And what she would have noticed from the beginning was that it wasn't Sweeney Todd at all, it was a woman.

Though a fact that she wouldn't know about the woman would be that she wasn't even human, she was a witch, a Death Eater. A Death Eater by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Her eyes were tightly shut as she shuddered beneath him, moaning his name and moving her hips with who she presumed to be .

Bella took no notice as she continued to suck at Mrs. Lovett's clit greedily, not planning on stopping on she came for her.

She bit her lip harder, letting it start bleeding, gasping and reached up gripping the booth tightly pushing up more.

The darker haired woman grinned, pulling away from Mrs. Lovett when she knew that she was about to come.

She cried out shaking her head reaching down trying to pull her back whimpering. "No. P-please Mista T…" She begged, her eyes still shut as she was heaving for breath laying flat, and spread out for all to see against her own booth.

Bellatrix smiled evilly when she saw that she had turned back to her original form before sneering down at the struggling woman beneath her, "Silly muggle…"

She frowned, hearing a different voice, and opened her eyes, breathing heavier as she got closer to the release she was so desperate for.

"W-wha'?" She asked questioningly as she took in the sight of the woman kneeling in front of her legs before gasping and gripping her shoulder tightly, digging her nails into Bella as she arched up, moaning louder as she came.

Bellatrix sat on her knees as she leaned an elbow up on the booth, laughing quietly as the muggle woman lie there, clearly exhausted.

She fell back catching her breath, breathing heavily before she scooted back, still panting. "Who...the bloody 'ell...are ya?"

"It doesn't matter who I am..." The woman said casually through her plump lips, "What matters is who I'm not..."

"W- Wha' did ya do to him?" She asked nervously, frowning more and feeling worried for the man she loved, backing up more pushing down her skirts.

"Ooohhh..." Bellatrix said with a cackle, "You really don't think that that _statue_ would ever touch you like I did?"

"Just shut up!" Mrs. Lovett snapped, shaking her head and ignoring what she said. "You're lying. What did you do to him?!"

"Tsk tsk... I did nothing to him, in fact, he didn't flinch in the slightest when I plucked one of his hairs from his head..." Bella replied calmly, the most amused expression dancing on her face.

"Where is he?" she asked shaking hr head pressing herself against the wall.

"Why, he's upstairs... Like he's been the whole time... I'm surprised that he didn't come down to see what all the noise was about." Answered the witch as casual as before.

"W-wha'? No." she said softly shaking her head moving to push her aside to go up to him.

"I wouldn't do that, muggle." Bella said, her voice louder.

"Ge' outta my way." Mrs. Lovett muttered, pushing her down and sliding to move from the booth.

Bellatrix sat up angrily. pulling her wand from her robes and exclaiming, "_Stupefy_!"

Mrs. Lovett let out a scream moving just in time falling to the floor as a flash of red light hit the door. "Wha' the bloody hell?!"

Bella moved over her, glaring at her darkly, "Not bad... for a muggle."

She looked up at her, terrified. "A wha'?"

"Muggle. A non magical being, which you obviously are. Now give me the Horcrux." Bella snapped suddenly.

"Magic? Wha' are ya on abou'?" She asked shaking her head confused.

Bellatrix ignored her and pointed her wand at the necklace around Mrs. Lovett's neck, "_Accio Horcrux!_"

The necklace then levitated magically off from around Mrs. Lovett's neck and floated into Bella's hand.

She gasped and grabbed at her necklace as the chain broke from her and into the woman's hand. "Tha's mine!"

"It's the Dark Lord's, now let me 'ave it or -" Bella paused a moment, keeping her grip on the necklace before pointing her wand back at Mrs. Lovett, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

She hollered as she floated into the air keeping a hold on her necklace, the actual locket part in her hand, as the chain broke.

"Now, I will let you down if you give me that back." Bellatrix stated.

"I's my necklace! I paid good money fer it." Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, putting it down her dress. If it were any other necklace she would be glad to give it to the insane woman. But this one reminded her of the man she loved.

"Ooh here!" Snapped Bellatrix, throwing some muggle money at her, "Now. Give. Me. It."

"Why should I?" she asked suspiciously. "An' pu' me down ya bloody slag!"

"Calling me names isn't going to get you down is it?" Bella sighed, pointing her wand back at Mrs. Lovett, "_Accio pendant!_" And, like the necklace did the first time, it floated right out of Mrs. Lovett's dress and fell into the palm of Bellatrix's hand.

"Now pu' me down!" She demanded, glaring down at the woman.

"_Reparo_." Bella whispered to the necklace pendant and chain before they magically went back together.

"Pu' me down ya bloody halo'in' thief!" Mrs. Lovett hollered kicking at her and managing to hit her jaw with her heel.

Angry, Bella pointed her wand at the ceiling, "_Accio Sweeney Todd!_" And moments later, Mr. Todd appeared in the pie shop, an extreme look of shock plastered on his face.

"Mista T!" Mrs. Lovett hollered desperately, "Tell her to pu' me down dammit!"

Before Sweeney could even register what Mrs. Lovett had just said, Bella pointed her wand at him and yelled, "_Immobulus!_"

"Wha' do ya think yer doin' t'him!"

But before Mrs. Lovett had the chance, Sweeney Todd fell over, frozen - As if he really was a statue.

"Mista T!" She exclaimed, reaching down at him. "Wha' did ya do?! !!"

"I froze him." Bellatrix answered simply

"Pu' me down! How dare ya touch him!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't lay one hand on him.... I wish I could say the same about you..." Bellatrix smirked.

Mrs. Lovett narrowed her eyes at her, "Shu' up. How was I supposed t'know?" Obviously embarrassed by the way her cheeks redened.

"You weren't..." Bellatrix smiled, "Thought I'd 'ave some fun... You liked it... Didn't you?"

"Wha'? Yer bein' ridiculous. Pu' me down."

"I will only when you admit that you liked it." Said the Death Eater.

"Tha's jus' ridiculous." She replied, completely flabbergasted.

"Admit it." Bellatrix demanded, "Or shall I remind you?"

"I did no'!" She exclaimed, blushing.

"Yes you did." Bellatrix's grin failed to disappear on her face even when arguing with this stubborn muggle.

"Tha's... Tha's jus' absurd." Mrs. Lovett mumbled, shaking her head.

"Really?" Bella inquired, tilting her head to the side, "Is that so?"

"Pu' me down!" She pleaded again, ignoring her questioning.

Bellatrix paid no attention to Mrs. Lovett's struggles as she lowered her down to the ground, grabbed her wrists and pressed her to the wall, "Than it would be simply preposterous if I were to do this..."

She gasped as she was suddenly pinned to the wall. Her breath hitching as she stared into the deep violet eyes of the woman.

Bellatrix laughed, "You muggles are so weak... I don't know how you can manage." And in one quick movement, Bellatrix had shoved her hand up Mrs. Lovett's skirts.

She pushed her away, shaking her head. "Mugg- I'm not weak! I may be many things bu' weak isn't one o' them." She said her voice wavering a bit uncertainly, still feeling the tingling of the woman's hands on her.

Bellatrix chuckled, "You may not be weak then..." She then whispered into Mrs. Lovett's ear, "But you're wet." Bella then pulled away with the broadest of smiles on her face.

She was left speechless blushing once more and shaking her head.

"Tell me, filthy muggle," Bellatrix began, "If I were to un-freeze him right this moment and leave... Would he touch you like I did?"

"Would he kiss you like I did?" Bella's eyes stared into Mrs. Lovett's as she continued to speak, "Would he lick you? Would he make you come like I did?"

The auburn haired woman looked away from her, her chest heaving lightly, refusing to answer her question.

"Would he kiss you like I did?" Bella's eyes stared into Mrs. Lovett's as she continued to speak, "Would he lick you? Would he make you come like I did?"

"Shu' up." she muttered looking away still. "Jus' shu' yer bloody mouth."

"Am I upsetting you?" Bella said softly, almost mockingly.

"He jus' needs to ge' his revenge. Then he'll realize I've been here wai'in' fer fifteen bloody years fer him. He jus' needs his revenge." Mrs. Lovett explained, more to herself that to the woman pinning her to the wall.

"But _would_ he?"Bellatrix asked again.

She sighed and turned away from her. "Jus' go." Mrs. Lovett whispered sadly.

"Not until you answer my question."

"No! Alrigh'? Are ya happy?! He ha'es me! He wouldn' give a damn if I died excep' t'think who'd sell the bloody pies!" Mrs. Lovett hollered feeling the sting of pain in her heart as she said it all.

Bella merrily laughed at the woman, "I thought so."

"Jus' go." She repeated, turning away as tears pricked at her eyes.

Bella frowned, disappointed, "Goodbye then, muggle." She then let go of her tight grip on Mrs. Lovett and looked over at Mr. Todd, "He should be fine… Just take him back upstairs, he'll probably just think that it was all a dream, knowing how oblivious you muggles can be …"

After a moment of thought, Mrs. Lovett spoke again, "Doesn' ma'er anyways. He's gonna bloody kill me when he wakes up. There's no poin' in lyin' t'him when yer righ'. I can' be with him. Migh' as well tell him his wife's alive."

Bella stopped dead in her tracks. "His wife?" She glanced at the man on the floor, "That muggle has a wife?" The witch sounded surprised.

She nodded. "From when he was another man. He loved tha daf' girl. Bu' she was a stupid bligh'er an' now she's on the stree's sellin' herself fer alms."

"Alms." Bellatrix nodded squinting her eyes, thinking a moment, "An ugly looking thing lurking near this muggle shop?"

"Tha's her. Won' go away." she said rolling her eyes sitting in the booth and drinking more of her gin.

"Why," Bellatrix laughed, "He has no wife, I killed her." Bellatrix said simply. "The old muggle thought that she could try and stop me from going upstairs. Even had the nerve to call me the devil's wife…"

"Bou' time she die then." She mumbled filling up her drink again, dazed and completely exhausted from the evenings long events.

"I should be going." Yawned Bellatrix, sighing afterwards, obviously having her fill for the day.

"Good riddance." Mrs. Lovett muttered drinking down her gin as the woman disappeared, muttering something about 'filthy muggles' as she left.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Well this took hours xD_

_This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction and my very first time writing the character for Bellatrix Lestrange :D_

_I hope I did okay, Amy says I did but she's crazy xDD  
_

_Amy, of course, did a fabulous job with Mrs. Lovett, in my opinion anyway._

_I hope that you enjoyed this and didn't find it too strange :D_

_Thanks for reading!_

_P.S._

_Grapenut01 would like to inform you that she will not be update her fanfics anytime soon…_

_Send her hate messages xD jk…_


	2. Part II

Filthy Muggles

Part II

"My Lord..." Bellatrix said as she kneeled at Voldemort's feet and presented him with the Horcrux.

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow before nodding and taking the necklace looking at it carefully. "You have pleased me, Bella." The Dark Lord said in his cold, clear voice.

"Thank you... My Lord..." Bella replied gratefully, standing to face him properly.

He waved her words away dismissively, focused solely on the necklace. "You may go."

Obeying her master, Bellatrix turned to leave him in peace, grinning madly when an idea struck her mind.

Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium was empty that evening all except for Mrs. Lovett herself until Bellatrix appeared into the room, smiling deviously when she saw her passed out at one of the booths.

Going over to her, she pulled the bottle of gin from her hand, muttering 'stupid muggle' as she lifted her up and out of the booth and held her securely around the waist before apparating into Sweeney Todd's tonsorial parlor.

Bella laughed quietly to herself, for he, too, was sound asleep (the freezing spell had worn off just minutes before). Sighing when she realized that it would be difficult to grab him along with the other muggle, Bellatix used her free hand to fetch her wand, quickly whispering two spells which made Mr. Todd appear in her other arm, followed by ropes tying the muggle's hands behind their backs.

The three of them then disappeared out of the barber shop.

Mrs. Lovett mumbled Sweeney's name, shifting a bit uncomfortably as her hands were tied behind her back. limiting her amount of movement greatly. She groaned twisting a bit uncomfortably as they apparated.

They appeared in a dungeon at Malfoy Manner, Bellatrix quickly dropped the pair on the ground, before exiting the dungeon and locking them in there securely - Excited for their wake.

Mrs. Lovett groaned softly as she fell to the floor with a thud, curling up and shivering a bit in the cold.

It was about another hour before she started waking up and moving around frowning as she found she couldn't move her arms. "Wha' the hell?" She mumbled sleepily, blinking her eyes open.

She frowned more trying to sit up. She rolled over onto her stomach and squinted in the dark. "Mista T?" Upon receiving no response, she wiggled over, kicking at him. "Mr. Todd!"

"Hmmm?" Sweeney grumbled, opening his eyes and sitting up with a start, cursing to himself when he found his hands tied together.

She rolled her eyes turning her back to him and gripping his shirt, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "Wha' the hell happened?"

"Where are we?" Mr. Todd asked, even though he knew that she probably was just as oblivious to where they were as he was.

She sighed shaking her head, "I don' know! tha's why I was askin' ya! Looks like some sor'a dungeon or somethin'."

"Do you-" He hesitated, "Do you think that we've been caught?"

"We can' have been. Surely we'd have known... I mean, I'm pretty certain they woulda tried t'ge' a' us before they could take us away-"

Mrs. Lovett's voice trailed off after hearing Mr. Todd struggle for something on the ground, "What- What are ya doin?"

He grunted, "We're getting out of here. Now come and help me get my razor..."

She grunted, scooting over and sitting on his lap. She then reached down, leaning back and feeling her way to his razor. She finally managed to get it out. "Wha' now?" She asked, still in his lap, now holding the razor.

Mr. Todd almost let out a yell when she plopped herself onto his lap, yelling angrily. "Well you can't be sitting on my bloody lap if you're going to untie me!"

"Oh hush up! Ya can get yerself free fer all I care." Mrs. Lovett mumbled, flicking the razor open and carefully beginning to free herself. Her head throbbing terribly from his yelling.

Mr. Todd scowled as she continued to sit on him, what made him even angrier was the fact that he couldn't push her off of him.

"Almost there…" Mrs. Lovett whispered as she continued to cut herself free.

Sweeney tried to ignore the sensations he received as she moved on his lap. Sensations in which he hadn't felt in a long time...

She hissed as the razor slipped and cut into her wrist before she could finish with the ties. She then stood up somehow and kept her back to him, "Can ya bi'e the res'? I go' it fairly off."

"What?!" He suddenly snapped, "Just get back down here and finishing untying yourself!"

"My wrist hur's now. Can' ya jus' do it?" She asked stepping closer to him carefully.

"Oh for the love of-" Sweeney said impatiently, "Fine."

"Thank ya love." Mrs. Lovett said, leaning nearer to him.

"Whatever, you insufferable woman." He mumbled, rolling his eyes as he gnawed through the rest of her ropes.

She sighed, rubbing her wrists once he'd freed her, wincing at the bleeding cut. She bent down and ripped a strip from the bottom of her dress before tying her wrist up.

"Are you going to untie me now?" He asked irritably, anxious to get out of here.

She rolled her eyes and bent over, picking up the razor and kneeling behind him to cut through the ropes, purposefully cutting him a bit.

He breathed in annoyingly, "Watch what you're doing..."

"Jus' be happy I'm untyin' ya. An' would ya be a bi' qui'er? Go' a bloody headache." Mrs. Lovett scolded, freeing him and sitting back on her heels.

Suddenly, a door slammed and the clicking of heels echoed throughout the room.

Mrs. Lovett gripped the razor tighter, staring into the dark, waiting for whoever it was to reveal themselves.

A low chuckle was heard as Sweeney moved nearer to Mrs. Lovett, yanking his razor away from her as he did so, causing her to get up and move behind him.

A dark, shadowy figure appeared before them, grinning at them through the darkness.

She squinted through the darkness. "Wha' do ya wan'? We haven' done nuthin'." she said staying behind Sweeney.

The figure continued to chuckle darkly at the pair.

"Who are you?!" Sweeney exclaimed in a gruff voice.

"_Lumos!_" The person said, and suddenly, a bright beam ofwhite light emerged from what appeared to be a stick.

The two blinked as they stared at the woman before them.

Mrs. Lovett gasped shrinking back and shielding her eyes from the sudden light. "You!" she exclaimed scooting back. "Le' us go."

"Shu' up." Mrs. Lovett snapped, biting her lip and nervously flickering her eyes at Sweeney.

"Oh..." Bellatrix said, her voice dropping into a mocking tone, "I see you haven't told him..."

"Told me what?" Mr. Todd asked irritably.

"Nuthin'. Don' believe anythin' she says Mr.T. She's a filthy liar." she hissed glaring at her again.

"Tell me what?!" Mr. Todd suddenly barked, moving over to the bars of the cell lifting his razor up at the woman, "Who are you and why are we here?!"

Bellatrix merrily laughed and pushed Mr. Todd's hand away, "Quite the temper he has, hasn't he?"

"Keep yer nasty claws off him." she said walking over and stepping infront of him. "Le' us go."

"And why would I do that?" Bella questioned, "After all the trouble I went through just to you get here..."

She frowned tilting her head. "Wha' do ya wan' from us?"

"Why so tense?" Bellatrix said softly, moving her hand between the bars to turn Mrs. Lovett's chin to her.

She pulled her chin away glaring at her, "Ge' off o' me."

"Why should I? You didn't seem to mind it when you thought I was him..." The Death Eater replied, grinning.

"What is she talking about?" Sweeney whispered to Mrs. Lovett in alarm, not sure as to what the hell was going on.

"N-nuthin' love. She's jus' lyin' don' lis'en to a word she says." Mrs. Lovett said quickly, keeping her eyes locked on the other woman's violet ones.

"Lying?" The darker woman repeated, "Don't tell me that you've already forgotten..."

"Forgotten what?!"

"Nuthin'!" Mrs. Lovett hollered at Sweeney, "She's jus' a lyin', filthy witch!"

Sweeney narrowed his eyes at the mysterious woman that was holding them prisoner, "You..." He whispered.

"Last night... I saw you..." Mr. Todd continued to stare at her suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"Yes..." Bella nodded, ignoring his question.

"What do you want?!" He exclaimed, grabbing the woman and pressing his razor to her neck, surprised when all she did was let out a shrill of laughter.

"Silly muggle..." She said quietly, grabbing his razor out of his hands and pushing him back into the cell.

"Ya can' jus' come along an' take us, then start takin' _things_ from us! Wha' righ' do ya have?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, moving forward again.

Sweeney grabbed Mrs. Lovett's arm, pulling her back behind him. "What do you want?" He growled in frustration. "And why were you attacking her last night?"

"Why don't you ask her...?" Bellatrix suggested, looking over at Mrs. Lovett mockingly, "She knows exactly why..."

"Bloody bitch." Mrs. Lovett cursed under her breath, "Jus' ignore her love." She said pulling him away.

"Why was she there?!" Sweeney yelled at Mrs. Lovett, pushing her against the cell wall.

She gasped leaning into the wall, "She took me necklace!"

Mr. Todd looked at her, obviously not remembering Mrs. Lovett even having a necklace, even though she showed him it the very day she bought it. "So?" Sweeney hissed at her.

"So," Bellatrix chimed in, enjoying the show she was receiving from this, "In order to get the necklace I had to come in disguise..."

"That's it. She jus' took the necklace an' left." Mrs. Lovett said frantically, focusing only on Sweeney with fear in her eyes.

"As I was saying," Bella continued, trailing her finger across the bars as she moved a few steps, "I had to come in disguise..."

"Disguise?" Sweeney repeated, keeping his grip on Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, looking away from him and nodding. "Thought she was you."

"What?" Sweeney whispered confusedly.

"I don't think he heard you..."

"Shut up!" She hollered at her again, glancing away from Sweeney. "She looked like you! She was you!"

Mr. Todd glanced over at the woman standing outside the bars and back at Mrs. Lovett, "Me? What's this have to with me? How could she have-"

"I don' know! Bu' she was you! Tha's it." Mrs. Lovett exclaimed stubbornly.

"How could you have thought-"

"I was you... Muggle. A disguise in which I found to be the easiest way to retrieve my Lord's necklace..." Bellatrix mentioned, watching as Mrs. Lovett looked at her nervously.

"Which she took from me an' lef' with. End o' story."

"That's not all that happened…" Bellatrix purred teasingly.

She glared at her looking away from Sweeney. "Why don' ya jus' keep yer mouth shu'."

Mr. Todd frowned before pushing Mrs. Lovett harder against the wall, "What happened?! Tell me!"

Mrs. Lovett shook her head, looking back at him fearfully. "Nuthin' love. She's crazy."

Glaring at her more he took both of her wrists and pinned them on either side of her, "Tell me!" He hissed into her ear.

"Go on..." Bellatrix said tauntingly pacing back and forth along the cell as she stared at her, "Tell him how I touched you... Tell him how I kissed you... Tell him every last little detail...."

"No." Mrs. Lovett said softly, shutting her eyes and pressing herself closer to the wall and turning her face from both of them.

"Mrs. Lovett I demand that you tell me what she's talking about!" He yelled, forcing her to look at him, fear in her eyes.

"She's not lyin'. It's all true." Mrs. Lovett admitted.

"What?" He whispered, clearly not understanding the meaning of her words.

Before Mrs. Lovett could answer, Bella's cackling voice spoke up again, "She said it's true..."

He let go of her, disgusted, horror showing every feature of his face.

"Mista T! Please, I- I didn't know! I thought it was you..." She pleaded, stepping nearer to him and nearly whispering the last part.

It was sickening. The thought of Mrs. Lovett and another woman was revolting, as was the thought of her and him...

"I swear I didn't know, love. I woulda never..." She promised, trailing off and clutching the front of his jacket.

Bellatrix merrily grinned at the scene before her, smiling even more broadly when Sweeney pushed Mrs. Lovett away and yelled at her once more, clearly forgetting about Bella's presence.

"Don't touch me, you disgusting woman." Sweeney spat, moving as far away from her as he possibly could, "Honestly, how low can you get? You bloody harlot."

"no." Mrs. Lovett said, shaking her head reaching for him again. "No, I didn't… I thought…" Her voice trailed off when thinking of saying the three words that she so longed for him to hear.

"Oh you should have heard her..." Bellatrix spoke calmly, looking down at the musty dungeon floor before looking back at Mr. Todd and Lovett, "I'm surprised you didn't by the way she was practically _screaming_ your name."

Mrs. Lovett looked away from him, wincing slightly, anticipating his reaction.

Surprisingly, he remained silent, his face blank as he continued to stare at the woman behind the bars.

"The way she begged and moaned and cried…." Bella continued, moving to clutch one of the cell bars to press herself to it, flashing him a fake, innocent stare. "All because she thought I was _you_…"

Mrs. Lovett moved away from him, biting her lip as she sat down, leaning against the wall and looking down.

Sweeney gulped, looking away from her to glance at the floor, "Why did you bring us here?"

Once again, Bella grinned tauntingly, "You muggles are very entertaining, don't you know?"

With those words said, he growled, moving quickly back over to the witch and meeting her face-to-face with dark eyes. "Let us go, you rotten bitch."

"Why won' ya jus' le' us go? We didn' do anythin' to ya." She said fairly calmly, not even looking up, too ashamed to do so, really.

"If I were to let you go.... Where would the fun be in that?" Bellatrix asked, a hint of mockery in her voice.

She sighed and shook her head. "Jus' let us go."

Bella's eyes suddenly lit up, her face cunning and mischievous. The cell door opened magically and Bellatrix stepped in, grabbing Mrs. Lovett by the arm and saying, "Come with me, muggle."

"Wha' do ya think yer doin'? Ge' off." Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, struggling when Bellatrix seized her by the arm and out of the cell, "Mista T!"

Mr. Todd did nothing but sit there, secretly glad that the two women were leaving him in peace.

"Oh don't worry about her, muggle." He heard Bella say on their way out the door, "I won't hurt her as long as she behaves!"

Bellatix's cackle echoed through the dungeon as they left, making him curious to know what she had planned.

* * *

_Hmm, I wonder what our dear Bellatrix has planned…?_

_You'll find out soon, I'm sure._

_& thanks to all that have reviewed, alerted, and favorited :D_


	3. Part III

Filthy Muggles

Part III

After ten minutes of a very pregnant silence, the dungeon door opened once more followed by the struggling and muffled voice of Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett cursed and yelled behind Bella's hand trying to break free, as she continued to drag her back to the cell.

Finally, Bellatrix had managed to drag Mrs. Lovett in front of the cell in which Sweeney was staring, wide eyed and shocked.

The witch had apparently dressed Mrs. Lovett into some sort of a kinky undergarment. With a black corset that just barley covered her breasts, leaving plenty of cleavage; Her hair was down and disarray, obviously from her struggle; Velvet black gloves that went to her elbow were in place of her other gloves; The bottom piece that cut along her bikini line was connected with black garters on each of her legs that held up a pair of black and red striped stockings; A pair of high-heeled boots were present on her feet as she continued to try and move away from Bellatrix.

She continued struggling in her grip, pointedly looking away from Sweeney wishing to just chop the woman up into a pie. Mrs. Lovett cheeks now matched the red on her stockings…

"Shush!" Bella hissed, keeping her hand locked firmly over Mrs. Lovett's mouth as she took out her wand and pointed it at her neck.

"Shall I kill her?" She asked, ignoring Mrs. Lovett's many attempts to wiggle free from her grasp.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened as she shook her head 'no' desperately.

Mr. Todd did nothing but continue to stare.

"I asked you a question, muggle." Bellatrix said, "Shall I kill her or not?"

Mr. Todd looked back and forth between the two women, though he was still angry with Mrs. Lovett he couldn't possibly let the insane woman murder her...

"I can do it as fast as you can say... _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Suddenly, Bellatrix pointed her wand at aspider on the ceiling and it dropped dead to the ground.

Sweeney gulped, "No." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"No." He answered back firmly, his eyes flickering over to the dead spider and back over to Mrs. Lovett.

"Than prove it." Bella said, smirking as she opened the cell and pushed Mrs. Lovett back in with him.

"Prove what?!" Sweeney exclaimed angrily as he tore his eyes away from Mrs. Lovett.

"Prove to me that you don't want me to kill her." Replied Bella amusingly.

"How?!"

Mrs. Lovett stood up and folded her arms over her chest, glaring at the woman. "How's he supposed t'do that?"

Bellatrix let out a low chuckle, eyeing the two of them, "I'm sure that you can think of something... Perhaps thinking about last night may help you-?"

"No ya can keep away from me thank ya very much." She huffed, stepping back a bit, trying to cover as much of herself as possible.

"Oh no, I didn't mean _me_." The Death Eater began, smiling, "But surely you wouldn't mind _him_ touching you, now would you?"

"If you think for one second that I am going to-" Sweeney growled, only to be interrupted by Bellatrix.

"Oh but you are... Unless you want to see her meet the same terrible fate as that spider.."

Mrs. Lovett gasped, staring up at her, she couldn't possibly mean that. Surely she wanted to, but not here. Not like this…

Sweeney saw Mrs. Lovett tremble before looking over at the witch and seeing her cackling wildly, obviously pleased with herself.

"Ya can't be serious." The auburn haired woman frowned, he wouldn't ever agree to that, she might as well be the spider already for how much _he_ cared.

"Well go on then." Bellatrix encouraged, tilting her head slightly, "Don't tell me that you've gotten shy now..."

"I am not going to touch her and I am most certainly not going to touch her in front of you, you disgusting witch!" Sweeney spat at her, moving as far away from Mrs. Lovett as possible in the tiny space of the cell.

Mrs. Lovett sighed going to the opposite wall and sitting against it. Figures he wouldn't touch her, even if her life depended on it.

Bellatrix saw the two of them go on separate ends of the cell and frowned, turning to look at Mrs. Lovett, "Don't give up so easy now... Touch him, he might like it..."

"Go away, or better yet, let us go!" She yelled at her, glaring at Bellatrix as if she could make her explode.

Bella merrily laughed at her again, "What? First you're not happy to see me and then you don't like the outfit I gave you and now you want me to leave?"

"That's exactly what I want."

"That's a shame..." Bellatrix purred, looking over at Mr. Todd, "You really don't want to touch her do you?"

"No." He answered gruffly.

"Well then, I guess the only choice we have is to kill her..." Bella said calmly, whipping out her wand and pointing it at Mrs. Lovett, "So sorry... muggle."

"Can't ya jus' do somethin' else?" Mrs. Lovett asked worriedly, not wanting to even look at Sweeney.

Bellatrix let out another fit of laughter before glancing over at Mr. Todd, a grin plastered across her face as she exclaimed, "_Crucio!_"

She screamed, her shrieks echoing off the walls as she writhed on the floor in agony, her body twitching as spasms of pain jolted through her like lightning.

"What-?" Sweeney said, shocked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!"

"It will only get worse." Was all Bellatrix said as she continued torturing Mrs. Lovett, a broad smile on her face.

"Stop!" He ordered, trying to take her wand away from her, his yells drowned out by Mrs. Lovett's screams

"Will you do as I say?" Bellatrix spoke loudly over the baker's cries of torture.

Sweeney faltered for a moment, but when he saw his landlady wither in pain on the ground he couldn't help but give in, "Yes. Fine. I will. NOW STOP!"

Bella suddenly stopped the curse, smiling when she defeated the muggle and put her wand back away in her robes.

Mrs. Lovett collapsed to the floor breathing heavily, shutting her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her body shaking from the after math.

Out if weakness, Sweeney rushed over to the baker, clutching her hand as he asked her, "Are you alright?"

She shook, whimpering and opened her mouth before shutting it and shaking her head.

He kneeled further down beside her as he brushed her sweaty hair out of her face, "Why?" Sweeney asked the Death Eater angrily.

"So you would do as I say of course." She answered back simply.

Mrs. Lovett coughed, her voice hoarse, she shakily sat up feeling as though she'd pass out at any second.

"What do you want?" Sweeney asked quietly, dreading the answer that he knew he was going to receive.

Bellatrix grinned, "You know what I want..."

"You just almost tortured her to death!" Mr. Todd yelled, his face frayed.

"That wouldn't have happened if you agreed in the first place now would it?" Bella argued.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, finally catching her breath, spasms still running through her a bit. She pulled her legs up, leaning against them and shutting her eyes again.

"Just look at her!"

"It could have been worse, I've made people - wizards - go mad with that curse..." Bella said proudly, not even caring about the twitching muggle on the ground.

"I'm not going to." Sweeney stated, glaring at Bellatrix.

"Why not?" She pouted, "Shall I do it again?"

Mrs. Lovett froze up, hearing the woman say she would do it again and shook her head fiercely. "No-"

"No!" He barked, wrapping an arm around Mrs. Lovett's trembling body, "I'll do it." He sighed, "You sick-"

A devilish smile spread across Bella's lips, "Alright then, get to it."

Sweeney's eyes shifted nervously over to Mrs. Lovett's trembling form as he moved closer to her.

She looked up and glanced over at the woman, shuddering before grabbing him and pulling his mouth to her, kissing him hard.

He faltered at first, trying tensely to pull away, but was locked in place when Mrs. Lovett wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled away after a bit to catch her breath, "I-I'm sorry… I jus' can't... I hurt…" Mrs. Lovett spoke softly, barely having a voice left at all before she pushed him down onto the cold, dungeon floor, pressing herself over him and kissing him again, shutting her eyes tight to block out the fact the woman was there.

Sweeney could do nothing but lie beneath her awkwardly, knowing all too well that this wasn't something that he wanted. But for some, strange reason, he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't even bear the thought of looking at him as he did this out of pity, so her eyes remained shut as her hands moved to his trousers.

"Thank you…" She breathed into his ear.

The attempt of trying to pretend that Bellatrix wasn't watching them failed when a shrill laugh came from where she was standing.

She flinched hearing the woman's cackle and cringed before boldly pulling his trousers down a bit, hesitating when seeing a definite problem with it all. She moved her neck to kiss him and reached down, touching him. "I kinda need yer help 'ere… Love." Mrs. Lovett whispered in his ear.

He froze, but soon moved his hands to her waist, knowing that if he were to stop, the witch would murder Mrs. Lovett. "I - I'm sorry..." He said quietly, so only she could hear him.

"Please. Please Mista T..." She begged softly under her breath as the fear creeped back into her voice, thinking of that horrible torture she would have to endure if he didn't help out more.

"I don't hear moaning..." Bellatrix sang, much to Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett's horror.

Mr. Todd winced, "I can't... I don't... Can't we just..." Sweeney leant up to whisper into her ear, "Fake it?"

She bit her lip and got an idea, flipping them over into the semi-darkness. "Jus' preten' yer doin' somethin'." She hissed at him before kissing him again and reaching to her hips and grabbing his hands, pulling him down to her bottoms so he could take them off.

When he reluctantly tugged at them, he found that they wouldn't budge. "They won't come off!" He hissed.

"Pull harder." Mrs. Lovett snapped at him.

"Something the matter...?" Bella sneered, grinning.

"Do somethin'!" She whispered pleadingly at him.

"N- No..." He hesitated, glancing over to find the witch leaning casually against the cell bars.

"Don' ya have another razor or somethin'?" Mrs. Lovett inquired.

"Razor?" He said quizzically.

"Ohh, right." Quickly, he pulled his other razor out of his holster and hastily began his attempt to cut through the fabric.

"Moan." He demanded when he saw Bellatrix eyeing them with an angry look.

She swallowed and faked a soft moan, not daring to move with that razor where it was.

"That's better..." Bella said, sounding slightly unimpressed and Sweeney knew it.

"Louder." He grumbled, still trying to cut through the fabric, though for some odd reason it wouldn't work.

"You do it." The baker hissed at him, faking a another moan, hoping she would buy it.

"Save it, muggle, I know you're faking it." Bella sat, opening the cell door to walk in and push them away from each other.

She quickly scooted back up against the wall waiting, fearful of what she would do now.

"Oh quit cowering, muggle, I'm not going to kill you just yet." Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes, "Now you're going to do this _my_ way, seeing how _your_ way didn't work."

"Wha' do ya mean?" Mrs. Lovett asked, eyeing her wearily.

Bellatrix ignored her, turning to Sweeney, "Take off your clothes."

"What?!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening, "No!"

"Fine. Then I kill her."

"Take off yer damn clothes!" The brown eyed woman yelled at him

"Actually..." Bella grinned, "You can take his clothes off."

"No... I'm not doing this! This is ridiculous, I'm sorry Mrs. Lovett! But I am not doing this." Yelled the barber.

Annoyed with his reluctance, Mrs. Lovett glared at him as she stood up and walked over to him. "I'm no' dyin' because o' yer selfish arse." She stated, reaching down and yanking his shirt open.

He pushed her away, angered, "Selfish! If I were selfish, Mrs. Lovett -" Sweeney suddenly growled, moving to push her up against the cell bars. "I wouldn't be doing this for you."

He kissed her roughly, not stopping, even when she whimpered from the force of it.

Mrs. Lovett gasped as his mouth crashed into hers and whimpered when she was slammed into the bars, surely bruising her with the force. She wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair as she kissed him back.

Bella said nothing and just smiled deviously, grinning even more when she saw the muggle man lift up Mrs. Lovett's thigh, causing her left leg to wrap around his waist.

She moaned softly into his mouth, lifting up her other leg and wrapping it tightly around him, kissing him harder.

His hands absentmindedly ran up and down her sides, his lips leaving hers to nip the skin at her neck as she tilted her head back against the bars and bit her lip. moving her hands to grip his shoulders, pushing off the rest of his shirt.

His odd moment of lust was suddenly drawn away when the cold air caressed his bare skin and the witch emerged from the shadows.

The muggle woman pulled him closer as he started pulling away and kissed along his neck. "P-please…" She whispered in his ear huskily, her lips brushing against him as she spoke.

"What's wrong now, muggle?" Bella whined dramatically, "You were doing so well."

She ignored the woman and nipped at his neck clinging to him, moaning his name softly, worriedly.

Mr. Todd continued to stand there, his hands now resting on her hips, wanting so desperately to be out of this awkward situation.

"Put her down." Bellatrix ordered.

He obliged and dropped her to her feet, turning so he wouldn't have to face the hurtful look on Mrs. Lovett's face and the sly look the witch's.

The baker reluctantly let him go and leaned back against the bars, turning her face from him, knowing that the pain she felt in her heart was clearly displayed on her face.

* * *

_This is such a fcked up story I don't even know where to begin xD_

_Yes, this is shorter than it was intended but Grapenut01 & I have been having some issues with the rest - But we should be back on track in no time (:_

_Ha ha, this is for my friend (though she fails to review xD) Nyiasia aka __**lovettlover123**__ &__** Commoner's Coffee, DarkAngel3993, XxRazorPiexX, Lovinett, j3nny, CrImSoN-DrIzzlE, Magnolia84, Rachel & ncsigirl.**_

_& to anyone else that has read this, you are still loved even though I do not know who you are xDD_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	4. Part IV

Filthy Muggles

Part IV

_This was inspired by __**SweetSandy **__from deviantArt, thank you :{D_

"Alright then." Bellatrix said softy, walking between the two, "_Stupefy!_"

Sweeney's eyes widened when the witch turned suddenly and shot a curse at him, he tried to move out of the way but wasn't fast enough. He now lied on the floor seemingly unconscious.

She gasped and moved to him. "Sweeney! What did ya go an' do to him?!" The baker exclaimed, shaking him lightly in attempt to revive him.

"For the last time, stop that whining muggle." Bella spat, annoyed. "He'll be fine... For now."

She smirked at her last words as she moved nearer to Mrs. Lovett.

"Wha' the hell did ya do to him?! I swear if ya hur' him yer goin' in a bloody pie!"

The heavy lidded woman merely chuckled, "If you don't stop that attitude I'll turn you into a pie."

Mrs. Lovett continued kneeling down on the floor besides the unconscious Mr. Todd as she gulped, Bellatrix was now standing behind her.

"Besides," She placed a tentive hand on Mrs. Lovett's shoulder, "You wouldn't want to get me all hot and bothered now... Would you?"

She craned her neck around to glare at the woman behind her and shrugged her hand off her shoulder. "Get away from me! Besides, I thought I was jus' a _filthy muggle_? Well then why are ya still down here?"

"You are." Bellatrix bent down to whisper into her ear, "Which is why you are here."

She turned her head away. "So take yer filthiness an' get the bloody hell away from the both of us!"

"Oh..." Bella put on her mock baby-voice, "All I asked was for your cooperation... But I didn't get that now did I?"

Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth to make her retort but Bellatrix interrupted her, "I know. It wasn't exactly _your_ fault. You're just not trying hard enough."

"Well m'no' gonna go forcin' mysef on him! Hed bloody kill me! An' i's no' like there's anybody else aroun'. Can' mak him jealous, if tha' would even work."

Mrs. Lestrange was obviously uninterested. "Don't get too upset by this... You should relax..." Bella put her finger under Mrs. Lovett's chin and turned her head around to look at her, bringing her lips closer to the others.

The auburn haired woman glared at her and pulled away from her, standing up. "Ya don' even know wha' the hell yer talkin' abou'." She walked awak and picked up his tossed aside shirt to cover herself up with

Bellatrix stood up and followed Mrs. Lovett, grabbing her wrist. "I may have spent the last sixteen years locked up in Azkaban, but that doesn't make me oblivious to all around me."

She glared at her and tried to pull her arm away unsuccessfully. "What else are ya gonna do? Ya've already bloody humiliated me and done God only knows what to him!"

"He'll be fine." Bella breathed before pushing Mrs. Lovett against the cell door and kissing her fiercely.

She gasped and struggled at first, turning her head and breaking the kiss. "W-wha' do ya think yer doin'!?"

Bella pushed her harder against the bars, "Silence." She whispered, crashing her lips back against Mrs. Lovett's.

The baker gasped softy and it was still a moment longer before she moaned softly and gave in, kissing the witch back eagerly.

Bella grinned against the baker's mouth, moving her hands away to reach inside of her robes for her wand.

She bit her bottom lip gently and leaned into her slowly wrapping her arms around her.

Bellatrix grinned even more, egging Mrs. Lovett on by slipping her tongue into her mouth. Bella then slowly dragged the tip of her wand down Mrs. Lovett's stomach, causing the other woman to pull away slightly.

She whimpered softly and froze a bit at the feel of the wand and pulled away, biting her own lip. "Wha's tha' for?" She asked, startled.

Noticing the fear in her voice, Bellatrix whispered reassuringly, "Shhh, trust me."

She didn't know what to do, she just remained there frozen keeping her eyes on the wand.

Bella's eyes flitted up to catch Mrs. Lovett's, the witches' grin even broader now. She traced the wand around her abdomen, causing the barber's accomplice to shake her head and close her eyes.

The wand lingered there for a moment before Mrs. Lovett felt it move down to her thighs. She wondered if she was gong to attack her as well now.

"Do you want to know a secret, muggle?" Bella purred, running the wand around her thighs some more.

She shivered and whimpered more letting go of her and gripping the bars of the cell behind her.

"What?" Mrs. Lovett breathed, fragile in her vulnerable state.

"Well, you know how you couldn't get these to come of?"

She nodded, looking at her and gripping the bars tighter. "Yes."

"I bewitched them... Do you want to know the trick to get them to come off?"

She thought for a moment before nodding again a bit hesitantly.

"You have to really want them to come off..."

"But I did! Ya didn't' 'ave to go hurtin' him."

"Now now..." Bella said, silencing her with her free hand, "But did he?"

She looked down shaking her head. "course he didn'. Why would he?"

"I wouldn't know, but answer me this..." Bellatrix said seductively, "Do you want them off?"

She gulped, biting her lip, "No."

Bella grinned, pulling her bottoms off of her easily before hissing into her ear, "Liar."

_Ooohh ;)_

_To be continued!_

_Sorry for the long wait, Grapenut01 and I have been busy with things. Not to mention we haven't been able to think of anything until now!_

_Hopefully the next part will be much longer like parts one and two._

_Btw, I changed my pen name (if you haven't noticed yet) from Pandora Spocks to Ratty Darling :DD _


	5. Part V

"Filthy Muggles"

By. Ratty Darling and Grapenut01

**Part V**

**-**

It is almost every straight man's fantasy to wake up to a couple of overly friendly women, but this wasn't just any other man, this was Sweeney Todd…

After the witch proved the baker to be a liar, Mrs. Lovett's eyes shot open, and so did his.

The auburn haired woman gulped, feeling self conscious over the dark witch's gaze, not knowing or even realizing that Sweeney was awake yet.

"I know what you're thinking...." Bellatrix sighed, "That I'm sick and disgusting..."

"I didn' say tha-"

"Oh, but you were thinking it. Weren't you?"

She flinched a bit and shrank back against the bars. "Maybe..." You could just hear the fear in her voice.

Mrs. Lovett shuddered. The witch had just cupped her left breast.

"That's not an answer, muggle." Bella scowled, her voice dropping as she glared at her, "Admit it. I disgust you."

She shook her head, opening and closing her mouth unsure what to say. She couldn't help but respond to her advances though was so terribly wrong of her.

Meanwhile, Sweeney lie on the floor, not daring to move. He was so confused as to what was going on.

"It's a yes or no question. Do I disgust you?"

She bit her lip before nodding hesitantly, "Y-yes?"

Bellatrix smirked as she let go of her grip on Mrs. Lovett's breast and slapped her hard across the face. "Good because you disgust me too. You filthy muggle."

Mr. Todd heard the slap echoing around the stone walls of the cell, but he knew that if he were to get up and even attempt to put a stop to Mrs. Lovett's obvious torture, it would be no use.

She winced as her head snapped to the side and she felt the sharp stinging of her cheek. "I'm not filthy."

The witch glared at her even more, "Lies. Lies. Lies." She paused a moment, thinking. "Too bad for you, I don't plan on killing you just yet... But you know me, always playing with my food before I..." Her voice dropped to just barely above a whisper, "Eat it."

* * *

_Well, this is all we have written of what would have been a hopefully long part five. What a terrible way to end this, might I add. But, grapenut01 and I have not spoken in a little over a month. So, I decided that I might as well publish what we had written, I took out a few lines having been they no longer flowed because of the lack of continuation. _

_I would finish this by myself but I am afraid that it wouldn't be as fun without her help._

_I hope that you all enjoyed this, and maybe someday, if Amy wishes to speak to me, there will be more "Filthy Muggles"._

_Thanks for reading ;D_


End file.
